New Year's Resolution Goes Fourth
by ben10987654321
Summary: 4th in my yearly series. It's New Year's Eve once again. Time for Clark to think of those resolutions for the year ahead.


**New Year's Resolution Goes Fourth**

Summary: 4th in my yearly series. It's New Year's Eve once again. Time for Clark to think of those resolutions for the year ahead.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Here we are again and may I add not bad for something I wrote up in an hour. Blame Arcadia for this. She wanted another story to add to the series. I was not sure I would do another one.

* * *

New Year's Eve and Superman lands outside the farm he grew up in after attending to a few small emergencies. In a blur of motion he zips into the barn and changes out of his uniform into his more traditional farm wear although his cousin Kara swears she'll get him out of plaid shirts and into something 'fashionable' one of these days. Clark dared her to try...which may have not been his best idea considering his cousin can be quite formidable when she puts her mind to something.

Oh well. The damage is done and regardless he'll love Kara. She is family after all. Speaking of family Clark reaches into his shirt pocket and pulls out a gold ring. His wedding ring. He slips it on the 3rd finger of his left hand.

Clark walks into the house. He was staying with his mother...or they were staying with his mother because she insisted on helping out in the few first months.

Clark wanders into the lounge and comes to a dead stop. Lying on the couch asleep lit by the glow of the fire lies two of the most precious people in his life. First his wife, a certain Amazon Princess, who he finally worked up the nerve to ask to marry him after making it his resolution last year.

Second is the reason they are staying at the farm and that would be their recently born son lying atop of Diana who is resting upon her back. Their son is lying in the bosom of her chest with her hands holding him close. On the 3rd finger of her left hand is the wedding ring that matches his.

_'Lucky baby,'_ Clark thinks to himself and has to hold in the snicker at his own silly thoughts. He wouldn't want to wake them. The sight before him makes his heart swell so powerfully he thinks it might explode. The image is so adorable to be beyond words.

Clark moves over to the couch and tenderly places his hand on his son's head running it through the already surprisingly thick mass of dark curls that adorns his son's head considering he is only a few days old. Clark leans over and gently places a sweet loving kiss upon his wife's full lips while resting his hand on her stomach that brought their son to this world. Diana still possessed a bump from all the baby fat she put on while pregnant although knowing his wife and her warrior need to be in perfect fighting condition he gave her a couple of weeks top before she worked that off.

Clark can feel Diana respond to his kiss. He pulls back and her eyes flutter open to reveal the startling sky-blue colour that drew him from almost the first time he was close enough to her to look her in the eye. He gently pushes a few loose curls back off her face. "Hey," he says softly.

Diana smiles radiantly at seeing her husband who always looks at her with such tender affection like she was the most precious object in the universe. "Hello. What time is it?" she asks.

Clark looks at the clock above the fire. "11.55," he responds.

Diana looks down at her son sleeping quietly upon her. "We were waiting for you."

"Sorry," Clark apologises feeling terrible that sometimes being Superman means he has to be away from his new family.

Diana moves to sit up and Clark lifts his son up into his arms. The baby fidgets a little, kicking his tiny legs but stays asleep. Clark then sits down next to Diana.

"Kal. You don't have to apologise," Diana tells him understanding.

Clark sighs. "I know. I just wish...I should be here," he laments what he sees as a failure on his part.

"You are here when you can be," Diana assures him. "This is simply going to need some adjusting."

"Adjusting? You have a gift for understatement Diana," Clark argues since having a baby while being superheroes needs a little more than adjusting in his opinion.

"And you worry too much," she argues back being as always the more pragmatic one. "You take it as it comes Kal."

"Is that an order Princess?" he asks in that warm easy teasing tone of his.

"Kal I've told you before about what happens if you kept calling me that," she warns him.

"You wouldn't hit the father of your child would you?"

"No. I would kill him in his sleep and raise my son amongst the safety of my Amazon sisters," Diana replies in such an utterly perfect dead-pan it even crosses Clark's mind she means it.

"You know you worry me some days."

"Only some?" she teases trying to sound disappointed.

Clark rolls his eyes. "Now I can see why Amazons are renowned for their fighting prowess and not for their sense of humour."

"Donna would be hurt you said that," Diana says in relation to her sister who was always the more care-free one of them. Donna loved to play practical jokes when they were growing up.

"I'll send her a card with an apology."

"And what about me Kal? What about my sense of humour?"

"You have one?" he asks making himself sound like he is asking it with complete surprise.

"Why did I marry you again?"

"Um...my farm boy charm. Pa always said no woman could resist."

"Well since your father said it then it must be true."

Clark and Diana share a look before they both chuckle softly careful not to wake their son.

Diana must admit when she left her island home she was perhaps a little over serious and Kal did help teach her not to take life so seriously all the time. Kal's lips caress her cheek and Diana can't help but sigh contentedly.

"Thank you," Clark says softly. "For marrying me."

"What else would I do with the man I love?" she asks rhetorically.

"I love you too."

Diana looks at the clock. 11.59. "So what is it this year?"

"What?"

"Your New Year's Resolution," she clarifies.

"At ah. You know my rule. I don't reveal that until midnight."

Diana glares at him but he doesn't even flinch. He just looks down at their sleeping son with love and affection. Diana does the same and the same emotions well up inside her. Gods...she's a mother. She's actually a mother. It is almost unbelievable at times despite the 19 hours of agonising labor she endured and will never ever let Kal forget. Not until their dying day which is kind of never since they are both practically immortal. Gives her something to look forward to and the thought of spending eternity with Kal is in all seriousness just wonderful to her.

12.00 midnight.

"Happy New Year Diana," Clark says.

"Happy new Year Kal," Diana says in return before they share a kiss.

"Happy New Year Jonathan," Clark says to their still sleeping son resting in his lap. Seriously best baby ever. Could sleep through an earthquake and not stir.

Diana brushes her hand through Jonathan's hair. "So what is your resolution?" Diana asks and she is interested because 3 years ago his resolution was to ask her on a date which he did which is what started them on this path travelling from being friends to being husband and wife.

2 years ago...Diana has to stop herself from laughing only because she doesn't want to wake Jonathan up. His resolution that year was to find out what sleeping with her would be like she got him to admit. How she got him to admit that...Diana can only smile at the memory of Kal tied up in her lasso on the bed after she thoroughly wore him out...and broke the bed in the process but it was worth it.

Last year his resolution was to ask her to marry him. When he dropped to one knee and asked Diana never hesitated, not for one second, to say yes. Diana already knew in her heart that she and Kal were joined together without the ceremony. She could not imagine her life without him in it.

To sum it up why she is interested in his resolution is that they have always seemed to proceed moving a stage forward in their relationship she is naturally curious as to what he plans for the year ahead. "Kal?" she inquires again when he does not immediately respond.

"It's nothing much," Clark tries to downplay it because considering they had a baby only a few days ago Clark hasn't really had time to put much thought into his resolutions this year. "Just that I resolve to love and protect you and Jonathan."

What an incredibly sweet man he is Diana has to think.

Clark continues, his lips curving up into a teasing grin. "And maybe we can work on a sister for Jon...you know when you feel up to it," he states his amorous intentions and well Diana is just sexy even more so now to him with the current extra curves motherhood has given her.

"Down boy," she playfully warns him off. She is flattered he still is that attracted to her but sex is a long way off her mind at the moment although give it a few weeks and Diana thinks she will find Kal as sexy and irresistible as she always does.

"If you had said that 9 months ago we wouldn't have produced him," he says looking down at his son.

"True but I don't regret that."

"Me neither," Clark feels he just has to state clearly.

Diana leans into her husband's warmth and rests her head on his shoulder while looking lovingly at her son.

With Jonathan in his lap Clark loops an arm around Diana and holds her close as he intends to every day for however long he lives. Clark is grateful for everything that has past these last few years and looks forward to whatever the new year brings because he has the woman he loves and his son and anything else is a bonus.

On the stairs behind them Martha Kent looks on with a smile at the family she has been blessed with and briefly looks up to the heavens and silently thanks the Lord for blessing her with Clark, blessing him with Diana and blessing them both with a son. She also knows that up there is Jonathan looking down with the same smile. "Happy New Year Jonathan," she whispers.

The End.


End file.
